Nico
Nico '''is a member of the '''Anti Maniwa Program, an avid '''Nico Yazawa '''kinnie, and former dictator. She is a known fugitive in many Dimensions and has had warrants out for her arrest many times. She hates Maniwa for taking down Worlize, and destroying Cherry Berry. Early Life N ico was born on February 23rd, in an unknown year in Wisconsin otherwise known as the ProJared birth land. Her mom is Cynthia and her dad is Snake who left to go beat the shit out of Maniwa with his own organization. She became friends with Pima and Mr Chuckles, who are her animal sidekicks and allies. Nico Jr is her daughter, who she may have adopted. Anti Maniwa Program Formation She started the program with Biz in 2014, when they decided they had enough of Maniwa’s bullshit. Other key members close to Nico include Moby, Biz’s husband and sidekick, and Rin the jojo bara lover. Nico is also pretty close to every other member, or has been through the years. Nico hates Maniwa because of him stealing information from her, and because he killed Biz before he rose back again like Jesus. He also destroyed a local Cherry Berry to Nicos house so now he will die by her hands. Crime History and Attempts Nico’s illegal activity has spanned out over around 6 years or so. In 2013 she started a conspiracy cult against Talking Angela and brainwashed the youth into joining her. In 2014, she was involved in a war with Biz against evil children such as Terra Lolisweets and pedophiles such as Radbrony. In 2015, the Anti Maniwas raided Kik and vandalized other peoples homes, gaining a new member (Aria) in the process. From 2017 and onwards, she has vandalized multiple peoples wiki pages, and was banned at one point herself, has had wars with furry pedophiles, and crashed Harry’s Bar on Worlize (with Rin as her accomplice). She also became a dictator of the Motu Patlu Amino before being dethroned, and invaded a cishet discord server before being banned after about 20 minutes. Powers and Abilities Brainwashing Nico has been seen to be able to brainwash the youth, or at least attempt to do so. She pulled this off when starting her Talking Angela conspiracy cult. She also attempted this when dictating the Motu Patlu Amino. Disguises/Escaping Crime She is able to frequently escape criminal punishments after doing something fucking stupid. Though she has been banned before (notably from cishet servers, the Markiplier wiki, and from admin powers in amino), she is usually capable of escaping. After crashing Harry's Bar with Rin, Nico ran off to where Biz and Moby were and hid in open sight with them. When officers arrived, they were right in front of her, and had no idea she had done it, and questioned if they saw anything. Nico went unpunished. Personality, Interests & Facts * Nico will insult anyone she meets. * Nico makes offensive jokes and is labeled as "racist Nico" and "the lonely whitey" by Moby and Biz. * Nico's favorite foods consist of coconut italian cream sodas, the Cherry Berry franchise, and Dominos pepperoni pizza. * Nico is an avid KMFDM fan. * Nico worships Doom Guy as her godly figure. * Nico is a broke ass bitch and cant afford anything. * Nico is rejected when hitting on hot women and men every single time. * Nico has a mugshot taken of her out there. It exists. Quotes “I might fuck your mother one day” - after spitting on a hot ass beat “Imma bomb her like im a 9/11” - for no reason “Honey badger dont care” - after being banned from a server due to harassing cishetsCategory:Anti-Maniwa Program Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Nico Family Category:Humans